Coming Home
by Cursed Divinity
Summary: Chihiro is back, but will Haku keep his promise and return? What happened while they were gone? How long were they gone? Please R&R It's better than it sounds! Ch.2 finally up!
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters in the movie/manga, except for the ones I made up that are not in the movie.  
  
A/N: Akio is Chihiro's father, and Yuuko is her mother. .  
  
Chapter 1: Coming Home  
  
"What? Honey, look at this!" Yuuko pointed to a sign in their front yard as they pulled up to their new house for the first time since they left the "theme park". "FOR SALE?!" shrieked Yuuko as the letters on the sign became visible, "W-why is that?" She looked terrified as she stared wide-eyed at the large red writing. Akio rested his hand on his wife's shoulder reassuringly, though inside he was just as shocked and unnerved as she was.  
"We'll go up to the real estate agency right now and see what this is all about, okay?" he said. All Yuuko could do was nod her head, eyes still locked on the sign. Chihiro pulled herself up to the front.  
"Will we have to get a new house?" she asked. Akio tried to reassure her, but he couldn't even promise himself anything.  
"No, I'm sure the real estate people will be able to work this out and get our house back for us," he said, not looking at Chihiro. She shrugged it off and sat back in the seat, recalling all the events that had just happened.  
'I wonder how long I was there?' she thought to herself as she tried to calculate the days, 'I'd say at least a week...' She soon dozed off in the car as she thought all about the friends she had made and the adventures she had.  
Akio woke Chihiro up when they pulled up to the real estate agency, and they got out of the car and headed inside. Kobotsu, their agent they used to buy their house, was right in front. Akio waved as they approached her. "Hey, Kobotsu! How are things?" he called cheerily. Kobotsu looked up at them, and suddenly dropped all of her things and started screaming. Yuuko was taken aback.  
"What?! Calm down, it's us! The Ogino family!" she cried, trying to calm Kobotsu down. Finally she stopped screaming and stared at them, quivering.  
"Y-you're dead..." she said, just barely above a whisper. Akio stepped forward, a look of confusion on his face.  
"Excuse me?" he said. Kobotsu repeated herself, only this time louder.  
"You're dead!" she exclaimer, shaking even more violently now, "I just sold you a house, now you've come back to haunt me because we sold it!" She was almost in tears now. Yuuko stood, wide-eyed and shocked.  
"But, we're not dead," she said, "We were just coming to our house to meet the movers, but when we got there our house was for sale. That's why we came here to see you." Kobotsu tilted her head and slightly narrowed her eyes. She whispered something, and Akio repeated his movements before.  
"You don't remember...do you?" she said, "About a week ago was when you were supposed to be moved in, but you never came. A couple days later you were said to be missing, and no one has seen you since, so everybody thinks you're dead. Are you?" Chihiro stepped forward.  
"Of course we're not! You don't even know what I've been through!" she shouted, hot tears springing into her eyes. Akio and Yuuko exchanged worried glances and kneeled beside Chihiro.  
"It's okay, honey. Everything's gonna be alright," Yuuko said. Akio stood up and looked at Kobotsu.  
"Looks, all we're asking is that you take our house down from the market and give it back to us, okay? We are not," he paused, "...dead." Kobotsu cautiously stepped forward and poked Akio in the shoulder.  
"You feel real enough," she said, "Alright, I'll give you your house back. We left your furniture in there for show. I assume you still have the keys?" Her voice was still a bit shaky, but she tried to sound confident. Akio retrieved the keys from his pocket and jingled them in front of himself.  
"Right here!" he said, smiling, "Thank you very much." They bowed and dismissed themselves. Chihiro had stopped crying and she followed her father and mother out to the car to return home. A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter Chihiro'll be older, and I'll bring Haku into it! R&R, please!! o 


	2. Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters in the movie/manga, except for the ones I made up that are not in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me alone....;;

A/N: Chihiro is 15 here....

Chapter 2: Reunited at Last

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Six o'clock AM, time to wake up. Chihiro hated mornings, and even more so when she had to get up so early for something as boring as school. She shut her annoying alarm clock off and slid out of bed, eyes half closed. She sat there for 5 minutes, gathering her surroundings and thinking of what she had to do that day, before she got up.

'_Eat breakfast, get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, go to school...I have to remember my homework today...'_ thought Chihiro. Homework! She had forgotten to do Ms. Ochiro's assignment last night! Frantically she searched for paper to try and write it down as fast as she could. This caused her to be late for the bus, so she ran to her Mom and Dad's room.

"Mom? I missed the bus, can you drive me to school?" Chihiro quietly shook her mother as she spoke. Yuuko sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, sure honey. H-hang on..." she said drowsily as she put on her slippers. Chihiro followed Yuuko out to the car, and they drove off to her school. Everyone had been shocked and almost scared to death when they saw Chihiro return to school when they had returned five years ago. But now everything was back to normal, and she had told only her two closest friends, Aki and Horuko, about her journey, and especially about Haku.

"Thanks, Mom!" Chihiro said as she shut the door and made her way into the school. She met Aki in the hallway and walked with her to Ms. Ochiro's class. "I forgot to do her essay last night," explained Chihiro to Aki, "So I scribbled down some stuff this morning. That's why I missed the bus." She looked at Aki, who seemed to be paying no attention, but was fiddling with her backpack strap. "Are you listening?" Chihiro asked her. Aki didn't bother to look up.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry, this thing's bugging the crap outta me," Aki explained. They turned the corner and went inside Ms. Ochiro's room and took their seats by Horuko.

"Hand in your assignments, please!" said the high-pitched voice of Ms. Ochiro. Chihiro quickly placed her paper in the middle of the stack and handed it in. Class had begun.

After school Chihiro went to the mall with her two friends Aki and Horuko as planned. They were looking at pants in a store when something caught Chihiro's eye.

"Hm?" she said quietly to herself as she began to follow the green-haired boy. He looked so familiar....but Chihiro just couldn't place face to name. The boy stopped and turned around, looking straight at Chihiro. She stopped dead in her tracks as she finally realized who he was.

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and moved her head a tad forward. "H-Haku..?" she breathed. The boy's features lit up and he ran over to Chihiro, embracing her in a hug.

"Chihiro! I thought I'd never see you again! Listen, I'm so sorry it took me so long to come back. We must go now, there's so much I have to tell you!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, hang on, I've got to do something first," Chihiro said, unable to hold back her smile. She ran back to the store and poked her head in.

"Hey, guys, I've gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" she yelled at Aki and Horuko, but before they could reply she was gone.

Haku lead her to a quiet, secluded area in the park and sat down on a bench beside her. Tears welled up in Chihiro's eyes as she looked at Haku. "I-I've missed you so much," she spoke. A warm smile spread across Haku's features, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you, too, Chihiro," he said comfortingly. 'He's...changed...' thought Chihiro as she hugged him back. Soon they let go and Haku began to talk. "You must be at least fourteen now, right?" he asked.

"I'll be sixteen tomorrow," Chihiro replied. Haku's eyes widened a bit.

"Really? Wow...So how have you been?"

"Eh, okay, I guess. I was starting to loose hope in you, though," Chihiro admitted, "But I heard this morning that they're tearing down the Kohaku Theme Park!"

"Are they? Well, I'm glad I got out of there in time. That will destroy the whole spirit world. Including Yubaba," Haku leaned back, "Ah well, the old witch deserves it anyway." Chihiro giggled.

"Have you no compassion left in you?" she said as she poked him in the stomach. Haku simply shook his head.

"Not for her," he said simply. Chihiro smirked and stood up, stretching out her limbs. "Well," began Haku, "I've kept my promise and come back to see you. What now?"

"Well, I dunno..." sighed Chihiro as she sat back down, scooting closer to Haku. She had always dreamed of when he would come back. He would sweep her up in his arms and kiss her, telling her how much he loved and missed her. Chihiro would kiss him back and say just how much she had loved and missed him, and they would spend eternity together.

"Well, we could always go back to my place," Haku suggested. This caught Chihiro's attention. She stood up and took Haku's hand.

"Lead the way then!" she exclaimed. Haku stood up and walked with her.

"You seem pretty anxious," he said. Chihiro sniggered and felt herself begin to blush. The two walked off into the woodland and to Haku's house together.

A/N: I know, crappy ending, but yeah. Next chapter will get good. ;


End file.
